This invention relates to a visual display device that when rotated combines motion and form in an uncommonly visual manner that is aesthetically pleasing to the viewer.
It is known to have visually pleasing artifacts for use in the home or office, that is, visual display objects which may stand on a desk or hang from a wall or support. There are a number of such visual display devices on the market for use in the home or office which by virtue of their mechanical design and construction can be manipulated by a user to set the same in motion and thereby afford the viewer a pleasing aesthetic effect. Such devices often provide a transparent housing or vessel for containing a colored viscous material which is subjected to motion so that the slow motion of the material itself becomes pleasing to watch.
There is a market, then, for such visual display devices which can offer an interesting visual experience to human perception if both motion and material are combined in a way so as to afford an aesthetically interesting effect to the viewer, especially if such devices are simple in construction and require no moving parts so that when the entire device is rotated as a single unit it can create an unusual aesthetic effect.